Compound harmonic drive gears are components of actuators that are able to improve upon certain characteristics of traditional gearing systems. Compound harmonic drive gears are small, high power density, high gear ration systems that operate at high velocities. High inertia of the high speed side of the compound harmonic drive gear may negatively affect the responsiveness of the harmonic drive gear.